Tagen
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Of course, Harry had to touch the freakin' clock.  Though, the clock was quickly becoming a friend.


So, I'm almost done with the _Keys to the Kingdom_ series and I really loved the idea of Arthur the way I made him in here. Yeah, I know what happens at the end... but I like this better XD enjoy.

Warnings: Cussing mostly...

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or Keys to the Kingdom. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Tagen<p>

HP/KTTK X-Over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

"You know what, Potter. If anyone - and I mean anyone - could ever, somehow, drag not only himself but the people within easy reach into a strange, black, bottomless, fathomless area with no bloody doors and no sense of damned direction, it would be you. And how, do you ask, do I know this? Because we are right. Bloody. There."

"I didn't even do anything!"

"You touched the damned clock that brought us here."

"How was I su-"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!"

Harry and Severus looked to Draco, who was next to them, apparently falling as they were, and rubbing his forehead. The blonde looked exasperated, and as Harry and Severus had been yelling at each other for unknown lengths of time, he likely was. Finally, Draco held out a hand and gestured by rotating at his wrist. "Does anybody know where we are, how to get out, or even how long we have been here?"

"That would be me."

All three of them nearly chocked as they were grabbed by hands coming from a strange door that just suddenly popped up and were pulled through. They all landed back on their asses, rubbing their now sore throats, before Harry looked up and made a face when he saw a rather tall man brushing dust from his clothes.

"Ah... who...?"

"That's a question I should be asking you three! How did mortals get into the Front Door? Anyway, I am Lieutenant Keeper of the Front Door."

"Okay, but what's your name?"

"... Lieutenant Keeper..."

"That's not a name, that's a rank."

Severus sighed and slapped a hand over his face. Of course, Potter had to go and exacerbate the situation. "Honestly, Potter, if that is the man's name then that is his name. Leave it be."

The emerald-eyed boy glared the Potion's Master and stood, brushing off his clothes as the Lieutenant Keeper helped Draco to stand, who was staring rather openly. Harry swore he heard Draco mumble something like 'you're kind of hot' to the Keeper, but the strange man only paused momentarily before brushing the dust from Draco's back. At least the man did not mind Draco's preferences. That was a bit of a bonus.

"Excuse me, uh, Lieutenant Keeper... where are we?"

"You're at the Front Door of the House."

Harry paused, made a face, and looked around to see a vast field of green grass behind him. There were strange tubes coming out of the sky, which looked a little off, but not much else. "House?"

"Yes, the realm of the Denizens and Tru... the Rightful Heir. Sorry, the Trustees have all been defeated by Lord Arthur."

"Eheheh, like King Arthur."

Harry got a strange look for his efforts and decided then was an appropriate time to keep his mouth shut. He watched as Severus talked to the Keeper while Draco ogled him, watching the gestures and pulling a ribbon from his pant pocket to tie back his mid-back length hair. Despite Draco's protesting, Harry had added some deep green streaks to his hair that, for reason, would not fade now.

"Come on, Potter. The Lieutenant Keeper is going to show us the way to Lord Arthur."

"Not lead us?"

"I can't leave my post for long. Never know when a Nithling might still pop up."

"... a what?"

Harry's question was not answered as he, Severus, and Draco were pushed into one of the tubes, which he found out quickly was actually an elevator. "Now, this elevator has been rigged for special purposes and will take you directly to Monday's Dayroom, where Lord Arthur spends most of his time. Be careful though - Dame Primus or Lieutenant Fred may be up there already."

Harry nodded as the doors closed and they were suddenly practically shooting into the sky he had just seen.

* * *

><p>They all tumbled out of the doors in time to see a very tall woman pointing a sword at the middle of the pile, which just so happened to be Harry's face. This... did not please him.<p>

"Okay... seriously? Why does everyone always want to aim for me first? Severus looks like more of a threat than I do."

"Potter, a dust mote looks like more of a threat than you."

"Oh, ha ha. Your high-brow humor there just flew right over my head."

They heard a chuckle from behind the tall woman and saw, as she moved away, another strangely tall man who was quite handsome but had a look to him that spoke of more humanity than they had seen thus far. He nodded to the woman who huffed and moved to take a seat rather stiffly. The handsome man stood and moved to help each of them up individually, smiling to them.

"Hello, I am Lord Arthur."

"The Rightful Heir o-"

"Not now, Dame Primus."

The woman's, Dame Primus, mouth shut with a hollow click and she gave him an idignant look. When Arthur was satisfied, he smiled again and looked back at them. "But please, just call me Arthur. Now then... how did you all get in here?"

"Potter touched a clock."

"A clock?" Arthur looked to Dame Primus, who shrugged only the barest hint and looked away, making the man roll his eyes. "I've heard stranger things since I've been here. I'm not... entirely sure... what to do with you. It's very difficult to send mortals back once they get here."

"Um... does it help that we're Wizards?"

"POTTER!"

"What! The man's like... seven feet tall! That woman is nine! They keep calling us 'mortals'; I hardly doubt that we are not among normal people anyway."

"Acutally, I'm about six and three-fourths feet tall."

"So! Still tall!"

Of course, Harry forgot to take into account that he was well over six feet tall as well, having hit a massive growth spurt when he came into his Inheritance. In fact, he had not yet realized that many Denizens were confusing him for one of their own, someone high-ranking at that. Harry rubbed at the back of his neck and nearly jumped (not so nearly - he was clinging to Severus who hated the fact he was now shorter than Potter) as a man... boy... person came in, wearing a rather bright uniform.

Harry had to try not laugh at Draco's hack as the boy came over and pressed a kiss to the corner of Arthur's lips, making the taller male smile. It was not that Draco hated gay men; quite the opposite in fact! He just hated seeing another hot man had been taken before he even arrived. Harry slapped a hand over Draco's mouth just as he opened it to yell.

"Sorry... he's a bit arrogant and dramat-OW!"

Harry glared at the smirking blonde as he rubbed his hand, which was bleeding. "Dammit Malfoy! You broke skin. Gah."

The emerald-eyed boy stared at his hand and glared at his friend until another exceptionally tall man came in from nowhere, decked in a silver and white uniform with dark midnight hair, much the color of Harry's. He fixed his eyes on Harry and gave a slight bow, which Harry returned without thinking about it.

"Ah, Monday's Noon, just in time! Somehow, these three got through the Front Door and I'm not sure they can go back. Um... I don't..."

"I will take them somewhere to stay for the time being."

"Yes... and if you plan on separating them, make sure they can still contact each other."

The man, Monday's Noon, nodded once and moved to walk past them, pushing open the door to the elevator. He gestured with his arm and the three mortal men stepped back into the elevator, making room for the fourth member who set about getting them on their way.

* * *

><p>Harry watched the doors close behind Draco and was left in the elevator with only Monday's Noon, who Harry was realizing as time went on was exceptionally handsome, though he had seen a silver tongue in the man's mouth when he spoke. Interesting. Thus far, he had seen Severus disappear among Sorcerers, which pleased him greatly, and Draco had been taken back to the Lieutenant Keeper.<p>

"So, um... where am I going?"

"We are staying in the Lower House."

"The... Lower House?"

"Yes. That is where Monday's Dayroom is located, and where my own quarters are located."

Harry raised a brow. "Your... quarters?"

"Yes."

"Where you live?"

"Yes."

"And sleep?"

"Only when I need to."

Harry, having not been in the House long enough to know otherwise, took that statement a tad... perversely and flushed a bright red. Monday's Noon raised a brow and pointed Harry's face, a questioning look on his face. "Your face... why is it red?"

"No reason."

Monday's Noon shrugged his shoulders a fraction of an inch and stopped the elevator a short time later. He gently grasped Harry's shoulder to lead him out as the doors opened, letting go to walk onward as Harry looked around. It was certainly a nice area, looking somewhat like a modern apartment but furnished with antique objects.

Harry took a seat on a rather old, though well-kept, love seat with careful precision, hoping that he would not, somehow, break it. Harry then noticed something that almost made him freak out - he was not hungry, at all... He grabbed at his stomach with a concerned look, not noticing Monday's Noon returning until he sat across from Harry and spoke.

"In the House, even mortals do not feel the pangs of hunger or exhaustion until much later than is normal in the Secondary Realms. Please, do not freak out over this."

Harry was going to freak out - he had been starving himself for a very long time and expected to be quite famished, but there was nothing. He still rubbed at his stomach, feeling his ribs occasionally through his shirt. Apparently, Monday's Noon was very perceptive as he grabbed Harry's wrist from across a table and narrowed his eyes.

"Even among Denizens, you are very thin."

"Ah... well..."

"You have been starving yourself in the Secondary Realms, have you not?"

"See... um..."

"If it is for the same reason I often hear of, being a little bigger would make you much more appealing than you already are."

Woah, what?

"Already am... what?"

"You are a very handsome mortal. Even among the Denizens, you are very pleasing aesthetically. You would be even more so if you gained a bit of weight."

Harry looked down at his stomach, though it was more to hide his bright blush at that point. Finally, he nodded and Monday's Noon gave him a slight smile, pointing out where he could find something to do (mostly read) before going to reading a novel himself.

* * *

><p>Harry had been in the House for nearly a month now (or by House time, from what he was told) and had been living with Monday's Noon the entire time. Draco was apparently having an absolutely wonderful time staying with Lieutenant Keeper and helping him out, loving his detachable wings and flying through the blackness of space between the Front Door and the door to the Secondary Realms.<p>

That, and during his flight through that area, he had run smack into Lieutenant Keeper, which led to a whole list of events. First, he accidentally kissed Lieutenant Keeper. This led to a few awkward seconds between them; when Lieutenant Keeper apparently tired of the silence, he grabbed Draco and proceeded to snog the hell out of him. That there led to the current situation, in which they touched each other constantly, as if the idea of them separating for even a moment was just devastating.

Severus had not found any love interest yet, but he was having the most fun he had in years because the Sorcerers he was working with were actually competent and he fit in well, especially with his Potion-making abilities.

Harry, sadly, had noticed he was falling for the tall Denizen simply called Monday's Noon.

He was exceedingly handsome (fuck that, he was hot as hell!), he was great company and Harry loved talking to him, he was intelligent and serious with the ability to loosen up. Harry just loved basking in the man's presence. As it was, he was following Monday's Noon as he checked on the workings of the Lower House, making sure that all the paper work was all up-to-date.

"Harry!"

The emerald-eyed boy turned, as did Monday's Noon, and he smiled. "Arthur! How are you?"

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile. Are you adjusting all right?"

"Oh yeah, yeah. Been staying with Monday's Noon and what not."

There was a strange pause in which Arthur furrowed his brows and looked to Monday's Noon, who looked anywhere but the Rightful Heir. Harry was confused to say the least. "Um... is that a problem? I didn't mean to get him in trouble!"

"No, no, Harry! It's fine, really. He just had not mentioned this before now. But, is all right there? He can be a little quiet at times..."

"Oh... but I like the quiet. In fact, I get along easier with Monday's Noon than most anyone else." Harry missed said man's soft smile, but Arthur did not. "Besides, it makes life more comfortable to just sit there and read, or sketch, or anything of the like."

"Is that so?"

Harry nodded and blinked as he saw the look Arthur gave Monday's Noon, causing the Denizen to look away again. Harry watched with a raised brow at their interaction. Monday's Noon looked like he was guilty of something while Arthur looked like he was exasperated. Harry rested his hands on his hips and tapped his foot impatiently. Not even the Rightful Heir was going to keep Harry from seeing Draco.

"I'm sorry... you're in a hurry?"

"Damn right I am! And I need Monday's Noon to get me there safely. This place confuses the hell outta me."

Harry did not wait on Arthur's response, instead grabbing Monday's Noon's hand to lead them to the elevator, waiting for the doors to open before slipping in. He sighed and waited while Monday's Noon got them going before turning to staring at the emerald-eyed man. Said man raised a brow. "What?"

His answer did not come in the form of spoken word, but rather, in the form of Monday's Noon's lips over his own. Harry hardly took any time to register what was happening before his arms had gone around the slightly taller male's neck to hold him in place while he rather happily returned the kiss. They stayed in the position for awhile, hands occasionally roaming, until they heard a cough behind them. Monday's Noon and Harry separated, looking to the doorway to see a blushing Lieutenant Keeper and an amused Draco.

"Well, well, what have we here, my dear Harry?"

"Shut up. He's fucking hot... and I just rather enjoy his presence."

"So, was that some clinical way of saying you love him?"

"Mayhaps."

"Harry, that's not a real fucking word! You know how much that word alone pisses me off."

Harry smiled innocently and ducked behind Monday's Noon (who instantly assumed a protective position) to avoid Draco's wrath. Said blonde glared up at Monday's Noon, who only gave him a cold look in response.

"Dammit, he's already gone all protective lover on me."

Harry snickered and stuck his tongue out at Draco, not caring much for his supposed maturity level... or lack thereof. He wrapped his arms around Monday's Noon's waist from behind, resting his cheek between the black wings. His emerald eyes look at the wings with a look of longing.

Harry loved to fly and had no way of doing so here.

* * *

><p>"Harry, Dr. Scamandros wants to see you."<p>

Harry looked back at Monday's Noon and turned to follow him to Monday's Dayroom, where the sorcerer was indeed waiting. Harry saw no tattoos on his face, which was so exceptionally odd. "Um, hi, Scamandros. Whatdya need?"

"Harry! Come here, come here."

The emerald-eyed male raised a brow and moved to stand near the sorcerer, making a face as he was pushed into a specific spot on the floor. Scamandros was muttering to himself and pulling random items from his cloak. Harry watched an anchor from a large ship fall to the ground, staring in surprise. How did that even get up Scamandros' sleeve?

"Ah ha! Just stand right there Harry."

He nodded and stared ahead as the sorcerer moved behind him, but hissed when there was a sudden pain in his back, near his shoulders. He saw Monday's Noon take a step towards him, a conflicted look on his normally passive face. A few seconds later, the pain was gone and Monday's Noon was staring. "W... what is it?"

"I gave you wings, Harry."

"... what?"

Harry turned in vain a few times before Monday's Noon came over and gently grabbed one of the wings, holding it out for Harry to see. He stared rather openly. The wings were a a rather lovely deep shade of green, and with a rather glossy appearance. "So, you made me a special pair of the temp wings?"

"What? No. These are permanent... unless, you go back to being a normal mortal."

Scamandros laughed at Harry's expression as Monday's Noon suddenly hugged the male tightly. It was a rather adorable expression and the Denizen could not help himself. He nodded to the sorcerer and led Harry away, peppering the top of his head and his cheeks with little kisses as they went to the elevator, trying to find Draco to show off Harry's wings.

Draco was found a little while later and ranted over the fact Harry already had permanent wings. Lieutenant Keeper had to run his fingers through Draco's hair the whole time to keep him from physically attacking Harry...

Not a good idea with Monday's Noon standing there.

"Maybe... you should take Harry away for a bit."

The tall Denizen nodded and draped an arm around Harry's shoulders to lead him away, stopping for a few moments to seal his lips over Harry's in a short kiss. Draco watched the taller male whisper something in Harry's ear, causing the emerald-eyed man to blush and pull him along quickly.

"... he just proposed sex, didn't he?"

"I imagine so, yes."

"... hey, Keeper..."

* * *

><p>So there it is people! I rather like it... dunno if I should do one focused on Draco and Lieutenant Keeper or not... hm... R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
